Wireless communication devices are becoming an increasingly prevalent way to send and receive information. In addition to audio related content, the use of wireless communication devices for information content, video content and other services is rapidly increasing. The proliferation of various wireless communication devices, such as, for example, notebook computers, palm-top computers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), as well as increasingly multi-functional wireless phones is further indication of the growing demand for different types of content and services.
One of the challenges for providers of such wireless services involves the ability to personalize content and services for individual users. An area where significant personalized content and services may be made available is consumer information related to goods and services. Such goods and services may include, for example, banking, financial management, travel, consumer goods, insurance, utility services and the like. Inherently, a consumer profile that provides such personalized content includes information related to many different business and content providers, such as, for example account numbers, passwords, personalized data, usage profiles, security clearances, preferences, tastes, spending habits, etc.
Existing systems and methods for creating and utilizing broad, multi-company consumer profiles for the enablement of personalized content and services (both wireless and non-wireless) are typically managed by the consumer and/or by a third party agency. Consumer management generally involves reliance upon the consumer to identify themselves, and input personally relevant information into a profile. The profile may then be maintained and updated by the consumer as the information and related data changes.
In general, third party agencies collect consumer profile data from multiple businesses and content providers for storage in a central location. Accordingly, control of the data significantly shifts from the businesses and content providers who provide the data, to the third party agency. In addition, prior consumer authorization may be required of the businesses and content providers before such data may be shared with a third party agency. Further, making such data available to third party agencies may amount to sharing of competitively sensitive information among business and content providers who may directly compete for the same consumers.